Hinata's Heartbreak
by Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10
Summary: Hey guys! The original of this was deleted by the admins reason inside So I thought I'd post it up again just w/o the lyrics! Enjoy! R&R! T to be safe! :D Summary: 'I miss you so much Naruto-kun! I miss you so so much' "How do you think this will do me good huh? I hate you! I hate you!"


**A/N: Hey people! The original copy of this was deleted because of the usage of song lyrics so I decided to copy paste it. But, this time it doesn't have song lyrics and it's a oneshot! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Naruto! HE BELONGS TO HINATA! RIGHT NARUHINA LOVERS?( NaruHina lovers: YEAH!)  
**

* * *

... Hinata's Heartbreak ...

* * *

A black haired girl was sitting on her bed staring outside the window of the house she shared with her three best friends, reminiscing when she was still in her relationship with her blonde hyperactive knucklehead of a boyfriend Uzumaki Naruto.

This beautiful, shy black haired beauty was known as Hyuga Hinata.

'I miss you so much Naruto-kun... I miss you so, so, much!' Hinata screamed in her head while she buried her face deeper into her pillow with tears streaming down her face.

_knock knock_

"Hey Hina-chan.. how've you been?" A pink haired girl ,better known as her best friend Sakura Haruno, asked as she walked in the room and sat down beside Hinata.

"Hey, it's okay we're here for you." a blonde another one of her best friends, Ino, said.

"Yeah, there's so many guys better than him out there." Tenten ,a brunette, said.

"I want him! He's the only guy who can make me smile! The only one who make me happy! The... only one who loves me for me, not for my looks, not for my reputation or name, but for me. " Hinata screamed but her voice softened as she said the last sentence.

"Hinata you're taking this heartbreak so hard. Come on this is not the Hinata we know." Sakura said rubbing her friend's back in a comforting manner.

"Well the Hinata you knew is gone because of him! I hate my father! He's always ruining my life!" Hinata sobbed.

"Hey, come on lighten up just get out and have fun, you haven't gone out since Naruto broke up with you. I hear there's a sale on your favorite store at the mall." Ino urged Hinata.

"No thanks, I'm going down." Hinata said standing up and heading for the door oblivious to the three girls that followed her.

* * *

Hinata went down to the living room which had a piano on the center, she sat down and started moving her hands on the keys of the ebony black piano.

While she playing a familiar song, Hinata saw so many flashbacks of her and Naruto when they were still happy together and one of them was in the playground when they were on a date:

_"Hey Hina-chan I bet if have a contest on who could swing the highest on the swings I would win." Naruto said with a grin on his face._

_Hinata smirked and said "Y-you're on!" They raced to the swings and started the contest in the end Hinata won and Naruto was pouting._

_"It's okay Naruto-kun I'll treat you to ramen if that will cheer you up!" Hinata said as she kissed his cheek._

_That made him lighten up already._

Hinata smiled at that memory.

Hinata laughed at the flashback of the gang in school's front yard while waiting for Naruto:

_"Where is Naruto-kun? He's making me worry again!" Hinata said as he paced back and forth_

_Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist causing her to be startled and squeak out a small "Eep!"._

_"Morning Hina-chan!" the owner of the said arms said as their friends laughed._

Hinata was then remembering their first date when Naruto walked her to her house:

_"Thank you Naruto-kun you shouldn't have." Hinata said as they reached her front porch._

_"It's okay Hina- chan! But promise me something that nothing's gonna change between us alright." Naruto said_

_"I promise!" The Hyuga heiress replied with a soft smile.  
_

_"Even if I do this?" Naruto said as he leaned down and kissed Hinata_

_"Well maybe one thing." Hinata said after they kissed_

_"What?"_

_"Our relationship." Hinata and Naruto smiled after Hinata said it._

Then there was their fight:

_"Naruto-kun why the heck are you avoiding me? Is it about my father? Did he talk to you again! Please answer me!" Hinata said as she grabbed Naruto's arm_

_"Hinata maybe it's better if we part ways." Naruto said with his head bowed._

_That sentence rang in her head over and over again. "So does that mean you're breaking up with me?" Hinata said with tears streaming down her face, but she only received silence, which caused her to run away and lock up in her room after screaming at her father._

_"I'm sorry Hina-chan." Naruto whispered but Hinata didn't hear._

Then Hinata also remember when she confronted her father and ran away:

_"Daddy how could you do this to me! Why are you always ruining my life? Why?" Hinata shouted at her father_

_Slap"Don't you dare raise your tone with me young lady! I did this for your sake! That Naruto boy is no good for you!" Her father shouted_

_"How do you think this will do me good huh?I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Hinata screamed as she went up the stairs and packed her bags and went down again._

_"Where do you think you're going?" _

_"Somewhere where I can't see your face anymore!" Hinata screamed as she slammed the door closed hopped into her car and drove to Sakura, Ino and Tenten's place._

* * *

Hinata finished her song unaware that her friends were watching and recording it.

"Oh Naruto is so gonna get it!" Sakura whispered to the two girls.

Tenten and Ino smiled and turned to Hinata. "You were great Hina!" Ino saidas she hugged said girl.

"Thank you but I wish to go out. How about the mall guys?" Hinata said with a smile.

"Yey! Old Hina's back!" Tenten said

* * *

~With a blonde blue-eyed boy~

_"*Sigh*Hina-chan... I'm so sorry but this may be for the best." A blonde, cerulean eyed boy whispered to himself as he watched the black haired girl run through the green double doors that led to the outside world._

A blonde boy was laying on his bed thinking about his black haired, white eyed ex-girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. "I'm really sorry Hina-chan, I know it hurts but, I'm just an ordinary person, I'm not rich. Just like what you're father said you'd be better off with someone who can sustain your needs and make you happy." He said out loud. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto damn it! I never gave up! But why did I give up easily on our relationship! Gah!" The boy said pulling his hair.

If you didn't know already, this certain blonde blue-eyed boy is none other than Uzumaki Naruto. But he isn't always like this. He used to be a happy, cheerful person. The one who can make you smile regardless of your day. One who doesn't give up easily. But now... only one word could describe him... broken.

He got up and got dressed in a plain black hoodie with a grey shirt underneath, cargo pants and a pair of black dc shoes. Since they broke up he never wore his favorite color: orange. Simply because for him, orange was a happy color, so bright and warm. But without her, all he felt was despair, sadness, gloominess.

He walked out the door with his hands shoved into his pockets and his hoodie covered head looking at the ground he was walking on. He hoped that a walk would be able to rid his mind of a certain Hyuga, but. the memories of them just kept flooding his mind.

The memory when they first met:

_A 7 year old Naruto was happily walking around the playground during their recess time when he heard crying behind the bushes. Being the curious child he was he walked to the bushes and took a peek and saw a white eyed girl with black hair that reached her chin crying. "Hey! Why are you crying?" Naruto asked the girl "P-p-please *sob* j-j-just g-go a-away." The little girl managed to squeak out. "No. Not until you tell me why you're crying!" Naruto said stubbornly and sat down indian style next to her. "Y-you mean t-that y-you're not a-afraid of my eyes?" the little girl stuttered out as she lifted her head up and looked at the boy beside her. "Why would I be? They're cool!" Naruto said with a grin. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Who are you?" Naruto said as he stuck out a hand for the girl to shake. "H-hinata Hyuga." The girl said with a blush as she took Naruto's hand and shook it. "We're going to be great friends Hina-chan!" Naruto said while Hinata turned a darker red at the nickname._

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he already passed the Ichiraku Ramen Stand until the owner called his name and offered him some ramen. "Oh! hi old man! No thanks." Naruto replied gloomily with a forced smile on his face. "Are you sure Naruto? You haven't eaten ramen in a total of six months already." The owner called out to him.

The memory when Hinata's father talked to him:

_"Please take a seat Uzumaki." Hiashi Hyuga said to the boy who was escorted into their living room. "So what did you call me here for Mr. Hyuga?" Naruto asked as he sat down. "Let's get straight to the point. I want you to break up with my daughter." Hiashi said"W-what? B-break up with H-hinata?" Naruto said a little louder than normal. "No! Never!" Naruto roared as he slammed his fists down at the coffee table between them and stood up. "What do you mean no? She is my daughter so I have the right to choose who she will end up with! And I will not let Hinata end up with you! You don't have the money to support her needs! To buy her what she wants! So break up with her! If you really want what's best for her and if you really love her as you claim!" Hiashi yelled at the boy standing up also. "I have to leave." Naruto said and walked to the door but not before casting a cold glare at his girlfriend's father. "Think about what's best for her boy!" Hiashi said as Naruto was walking away._

Naruto couldn't help but feel anger boiling up within him. But the one thing he couldn't forget is how Hinata looked when he broke up with her:

_Naruto was walking to his locker when he saw the girl that he had been avoiding for the past days, his girlfriend none other than Hinata Hyuga. _

_"Naruto-kun why the heck are you avoiding me? Is it about my father? Did he talk to you again! Please answer me!" Hinata said as she grabbed Naruto's arm. "Hinata maybe it's better if we part ways." Naruto said with his head bowed."So does that mean you're breaking up with me?" Hinata said with tears streaming down her face. Grief, Confusion, Emptiness and other emotions were visible on her face but one stood out the most, Heartbroken. But before he could reply the Hyuga heiress ran away from him. "I 'm sorry Hina-chan." Naruto whispered a bit loud but Hinata didn't hear._

* * *

Naruto could feel the tears threatening to fall at the corner of his eyes.

Naruto unconsciously walked into the mall and continued to walk around until his feet finally got tired and stomach finally got hungry. He looked at his watch and it said 6:00pm. Naruto decided to go to the food court, since he was so hungry and hadn't eaten for the whole day.

The blonde boy was on his way to the food court when he heard a melodious voice that was all too familiar and angelic to his ears. He looked at the direction where it came from, and saw the love of his life. The girl who made his heart skip beats and makes his stomach do flips.

She looked different, her eyes were dull and empty and she looked a little haggard, but she was still beautiful in his eyes.

He continued staring at the girl that was surrounded by her friends until a pair of white orbs landed on him.

"N-naruto-kun?"

Her voice was small, soft but sad,

.

.

and broken.

* * *

"H-Hinata.." Naruto said with a pained look on his face.

"What do you want Uzumaki?" Tenten glared at the said boy as she stood in front of Hinata to block the shy heiress from Naruto's view.

"I….I" Naruto stuttered out.

"You what, Huh? You want to get back with Hinata just so you can break her heart again? Huh?" Ino yelled at Naruto's face.

"I…..I" Naruto stuttered out again with his head bowing down and his hands shaking.

"You what? Just spit it out already!" Tenten yelled.

"I'm," Naruto started but was cut off by a soft sob that caught Ino, Tenten and Naruto's attention.

The three looked behind them and saw Sakura trying to comfort a crying Hinata.

"See what you did Uzumaki? Just get out of here already!" Ino exclaimed but Naruto made no signs of doing so.

"Please Naruto. Just go. We'll take care of her." Sakura said as she looked at Naruto with pleading eyes.

The latter gave in and turned around and walk away with tears brimming on the edge of his eyes.

~With Naruto~

SLAM!  
"GAH! UZUMAKI NARUTO YOU ARE BY FAR THE MOST DUMBEST OF ALL PERSONS!" Naruto yelled to himself as soon as he closed (more like slammed) the door of his apartment.

"Dammit! Why did this have to happen to me! Why did Hinata need to have a douche bag for a father! ARGH!" Naruto yelled as he kept punching the wall with tears falling down his tanned face.

"Hinata…." Naruto whispered as he leaned on the wall and slid down with his face buried in his hands.

~With the girls minus Hinata~

"Ino-pig! Why the hell did you go bezerk!" Sakura said

"Well, he hurt Hinata. Isn't that an enough reason for me to go bezerk on that twit?" Ino said with annoyance clearly evident in her voice.

"Well you do know that Hina-chan still loves him right?" Sakura said then turned to Tenten "And you too Tennie! I expected this from Ino but not you! Really! Do you even know why Hina-chan is crying her heart out?"

"Because, she saw that little twit that broke her heart." Tenten snorted.

"That's not all. It's also because she saw her friends spitting out hurtful words to the one she used to, still and will love. Just because Naruto left Hina doesn't mean he doesn't love her. Just look at Sasuke and me, he left and you all know that I was broken, just like Hinata is now. But I still loved him nonetheless. Then he came back and now we're going strong for how many years now? " Sakura said.

"How can you even be sure that, that gaki even loves her anymore?" Ino asked

"Trust me, I know." Sakura said as she walked to the door.

"Now where are you going?" Tenten asked

"Oh… somewhere." Sakura said as she closed the door.

~With Sakura~

Sakura stood in front of Naruto's apartment. She rang the doorbell but no one answered, she rang several more times before she gave up and just pushed the door open to see if it was unlocked.

She poked her head inside and saw a figure beside the door, head buried in his hands, leaning against the wall.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as she pushed the door open a little bit more so she could fit through.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as he lifted his head up. "Oh, Sakura-chan."

"Hey Naruto . Do you need someone to talk to?" Sakura asked as she plopped down Indian style beside her bestfriend.

"Yeah, I really need someone to lean on right now." Naruto said before a comforting silence started between them.

"Sakura-chan, what am I gonna do? I still love Hinata very much but her father, he's so…. I don't even know what I'm going to say to her if we even meet." Naruto sighed.

"Hey. If you love her then fight for her. She fought for both of you by running away from home and staying with us. She's free now. " Sakura stopped for a moment to pull out her video cam. "Watch this Naruto." Sakura said as she played the video where Hinata was singing and playing the piano.

"She's as broken as you are, so I suggest you guys try to work things out." Sakura spoke up as soon as the video ended, she pulled out her cell phone and called someone. "Here, talk to her." Sakura turned to Naruto and handed him her phone.

~With Hinata~

"Naruto-kun! I miss you so much!" Hinata yelled out while sobbing. She buried her face deeper into her pillow.

"Why did this have to happen to us? We were already happy so why did this happen? I hate my father!" HInata sobbed.

Suddenly a familiar ringtone started playing. "Huh?" HInata said as she stood up to get her phone. Hinata wiped the tears on her face and collected herself before answering. "H-hello? Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata-chan." A male voice all too familiar to Hinata answered her.

"*Gasp* N-naruto-kun?" Hinata said with tears starting to brim on the corners of her eyes.

"Hinata-chan, please don't hang up. Just listen for a while. Please." Naruto begged on the other line.

"Um, O-okay Naruto-kun." Hinata said with her voice still wavering a bit, she was nervous on what Naruto wanted to talk to her about.

"Hinata can we um, meet at the park? It's very important." Naruto asked nervousness hinted in his voice.

"U-um. S-sure, wh-what time?" Hinata asked.

"Can you go now? I'm about to go right now."

"Alright."

~With Naruto and Sakura~

"Naruto you better not mess this up okay? If you do, well you just got a one way ticket to the afterlife." Sakura said with a super sweet smile, meaning You-Better-Fix-This-Or-Else. "Well, I'm gonna go now. Bye."

"Y-yes Sakura-chan. And thank you again." Naruto said with a toothy grin.

"It's no problem at all. You both helped me with Sasuke-kun so I just wanted to return the favor. Plus, I want both of my bestfriends happy!" Sakura said before closing the door.

~At The Park~

"Maybe Hinata-chan isn't coming. *Sigh*" Naruto said as he looked at his watch.

"N-naruto-kun?" A soft voice said behind him.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as he turned around to face his long time crush.

"I'm sorry. The girls kept asking where I was going and I know that they will be enraged if they find out that I'll be meeting you, so I just said I'll just grab some fresh air." Hinata said with a shy smile.

"It's okay. Um, Hinata-chan? I…I….I'm sorry." Naruto said with a blush. "I just wanted what's best for you. I wanted you to have a good future with a husband that will love you and provide all your wants and needs. But, I didn't expect you to be this hurt. I didn't want you to be hurt. To tell you the truth, you're always in my mind. I've been so broken without you HIna-chan. I miss you so much. Without you I feel like there's a part of me that's missing. I still love you." Naruto said looking intently ate Hinata's ivory eyes.

"N-naruto-kun. I…I… I don't know what to say. Except, how the heck could you think that I'll be happy without you dimwit? You're a part of me and I'm a part of you. I could care less of my wants or needs! The only I care about right now is you! I still love you, you idiot!" Hinata exclaimed as she glomped him.

"S-so I'm forgiven?" Naruto asked with a smile as he looked down at the girl hugging him.

"What do you think?" Hinata said.

~ Just a couple of few feet away from the re-united couple~

"Boss, I think they just made up. Should I shoot the boy now?" A figure hiding behind the bushes said at the man he was talking to on the phone.

"Yes, and make sure that the boy is no more."A voice said on the other line.

"My pleasure." The figure said as he aimed to shoot the blonde haired boy.

~With the couple~

"Naruto-kun I'm so happy we're together again." Hinata said as she snuggled closer to her loved one.

"I'm also hap" Naruto was about to finish his sentence when a gunshot was heard and the said blonde fell to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she kneeled down at the side of Naruto. She turned her boyfriend around so that his back was the one touching the ground.

Naruto had blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth, and blood surrounding his chest area.

"No, please don't be where I think it is." Hinata whispered to herself as she checked where he was shot.

Her eyes widen as she saw the spot. "NO! NO! NO!" Hinata yelled and instantly called 911.

~With Sakura and the girls~

"Yello, Haruno Sakura here! How may I help ya?" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan come quick to the hospital! Naruto's been shot!" Hinata's terrified voice screamed

"What? When? Where?" Sakura asked. "Don't worry we'll get right there as soon as we can."

"Sakura, what's up? Who was that?" Tenten asked.

"It was Hinata! Let's go the hospital!" Sakura yelled

"What? Hinata's in the hospital?" Ino freaked out

"NO! Hinata's with Naruto! He's been shot!" Sakura said and the two girls' eyes widened.

"What! Let's go!" Tenten yelled and grabbed her car keys.

Even if they hate Naruto's guts for hurting their little Hinata, they know that there won't be a Hyuga Hinata without Uzumaki Naruto.

~Ambulance~

"Naruto-kun please hold on! You're going to make it!" Hinata said with tears falling like a waterfall from her face as she held Naruto's hand with a vice-like grip.

"H-hin-nat-ta." Naruto coughed out.

"Naruto-kun! Please! Hold on! We're almost there!" Hinata wailed out.

"I-I l-lo-ve y-you." Was the only thing Naruto said to her before he passed out.

~Hospital~

"Hinata, were you hurt? How's Naruto doing?" Tenten asked as soon as they saw Hinata.

"N-no *sob* I'm not hurt. *sob* N-naruto-kun's currently in the *sob* ER." Hinata replied with sobs.

"Where was he shot?" Sakura asked.

With that just tiny question Hinata broke down.

"Hinata." The girls exclaimed as they engulfed Hinata in a group hug.

"H-he*sob* w-was*sob* shot in *sob* t-the*sob* HEART!" Hiinata exclaimed as kept on sobbing.

"Does anyone know who the did it?" Ino asked.

"N-no. N-not yet!" Hinata said as she kept on sobbing.

~With the figure~

"It's been done sir." The figure said.

"Very good. Here's your pay. Just as the amount promised." A man at the dark said, the only visible thing from him is his opal eyes.

"Thank you." The figure said and walked away.

"Hn, you wont be bothering my bothering my daughter for anytime now Uzumaki." The man said as he stepped out of the dark only to reveal.

The man who hated Naruto.

The man who is the head of one of the most prominent clans in the country.

The man who wanted Naruto and Hinata's relationship gone.

The man who caused all these heartbreaks.

The man… who was the mastermind in the shooting of Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuga Hiashi.

* * *

**A/N: HI! Just added this extra space for more tension! That's all! :D**

* * *

"*Sigh* What are we gonna do? Hinata's even more broken than before." Ino sighed out as they looked at the Hyuga heiress sitting on one of the chairs at the hospital hallway with her face buried in her hands still crying her heart out.

Tenten was leaning on a wall facing the E.R.'s double doors with Ino standing beside her and Sakura standing in front of them.

They were currently waiting for the news on how Naruto was doing. Hinata stopped crying a few hours ago but only for a moment because she started worrying again that Naruto may not survive.

"Well, we can't do anything else but wait and pray that everything will be alright." Sakura said with a frown.

"Yeah. Sakura's right let's just hope for the best." Tenten said.

"H-hey g-guys, a-any n-news y-yet?" Hinata asked with her voice wavering as she stood up and walked towards them.

"No, not yet HIna." Tenten said with a sad smile.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" Sakura asked.

"Umm, I don't know. I just can't stand the thought of living without Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"It's alright we're all here for you." Tenten said hugging their white eyed friend.

"Th-thank y-you so much guys." Hinata said with a soft smile.

So, does the police have any suspects?" Ino said in a hopeful tone.

"No. No one saw who did it so they said that it will be a tough case to solve." Hinata explained trying to hold back the tears.

"Do you know anyone who might've want this to happen?" Tenten asked.

"Hmm, now that I think of it, none, except for.." Hinata said.

"HYUGA HIASHI!" The girls said simultaneously.

"But, I don't understand. Doesn't your father care about your clan's reputation?" Ino said.

"Yeah. But you guys know my father. What he wants to happen it will happen even if it is risky." Hinata said.

Suddenly they heard the door of the E.R. opened and closed.

"Tsunade-sama is he gonna be okay?" Hinata asked as they rushed to where the Tsunade was standing.

"I'm afraid to say, that the bullet is embedded close to his heart, and that we had to do surgery in order to remove the bullet and repair any damage done, but we still don't know if he will fully recover. There is a very minimal chance for him to survive. I'm sorry Hinata, but we did everything we can. All we can do now is pray and hope for the best." Tsunade replied with a sad smile.

"Shishou, can't you do anything to make sure Naruto will survive?" Sakura asked her mentor.

"Sakura you know very well that a shot near a vital organ especially the heart is very dangerous." Tsunade replied.

The girls were about to retort back when Hinata beated them to it.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. Can we go see him?" Hinata said.

"Yes. We currently moved him to room 275, 3rd floor." Tsunade said.

~Room 275~

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she approached the bed where her blonde haired lover was.

"We'll go call the boys and tell them what happened." Sakura said and turned around and walked out of the room with Tenten and Ino behind her.

"Naruto-kun, please survive. We just went through such a tough struggle and now this had to happen." Hinata said softly as she sat down on the chair beside the bed and held Naruto's hand.

"Naruto-kun, please don't leave me. I was already a wreck when you broke up with me, I don't know what I'll be if you're gone. I'll have nothing if I don't have you Naruto-kun. " Hinata said as a lone tear trailed down her cheek.

~Outside the room~

"Poor Hinata. She's more depressed than ever." Tenten said to the two girls with her.

"Yeah. Man! Why did Hinata's father have to be such a shitty arsehole!" Ino exclaimed to the girls.

"I hope the police catches that guy who shot Naruto and interrogate him already!" Sakura said. "Now, I'm going to go tell the boys." And with that Sakura walked away to sit down on one of the chairs.

"And by the boys she means Sasuke." Tenten and Ino said.

~With Sakura~

"Sasuke-kun come to the hospital. A.S.A.P." Sakura said on the phone.

"Hn, Sakura you're in the hospital?" Sasuke said with panic slightly evident in his voice.

"No silly. Naruto's been shot. Near the heart. The doctor said that he has a minimal chance to survive. Tell the others as well." Sakura said.

"Hn.." Sasuke said and hang up.

' _I am gonna beat him up for Hn-ing me then hanging up.'_ Sakura thought.

~In the room~

"Hinata, the guys are here." Ino said as she poked her head through the door.

"Oh, come in." Hinata said as she held Naruto's hand tighter.

"Hn, how's the dobe doing?" Sasuke asked as he stood next to Sakura and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist.

"He's already in a critical condition and you still call him dobe?" Sakura said as she punched him lightly in the arm.

"Hinata-sama do you already know who did it or who is the mastermind?" Neji asked standing next to Tenten.

"No. Not yet, but the girls and I think that it might be dad." Hinata said glaring at the floor.

"Troublesome, they have a point. Hyuga Hiashi hates Naruto for dating his daughter and thinks lowly of Naruto. So he may have hired a hit man to shoot Naruto and make sure that he doesn't exist anymore." Shikamaru said.

"But, doesn't uncle care about the clan's image?" Neji asked.

"Yes. But when it comes to me and Naruto he'll do anything to get his way." Hinata said in a cold voice as she gripped Naruto's hand tighter.

Silence erupted between the gang.

After a few minutes the gang already left leaving Hinata behind.

Sakura and Sasuke went to the park, Neji and Tenten went to train and Shikamaru and Ino went to the mall.

"So it's just you and me now Naruto-kun. I promise I'll take care of you as long as you're here." Hinata said lovingly as brushed away the strands of blonde hair covering his face.

For the next few days Hinata was always by Naruto's side.

"Hinata-sama, we have found the one who shot Uzumaki Naruto and we already interrogated him. He said that it was your father, Hyuga Hiashi who paid him to kill your boyfriend. We will arrest your father after informing you." A police officer said as he went inside the room.

"I'm not shocked that it was my father. I was expecting it to be him. He did nothing but hate Naruto for dating me and because he was an outcast. Go arrest him already." Hinata said in a cold voice.

"Hai." The officer said and went out.

"Naruto-kun, I'll be right back." Hinata said and stood up to go to the police station.

~Police Station~

"Let go of me! I demand to be free at once." A man with opal eyes screamed as he struggled under the officer's grasp.

"Father." Hinata said as she looked at her father with hatred in her eyes.

"Hinata! What are you doing!" Hiashi screamed

"I'm just getting you arrested for hiring a hit man to kill Naruto-kun." Hinata said cruelly with a bitter smile. "I thought you cared about our clan's image? Our reputation? But I guess you didn't! All you care about is making me miserable!" Hinata screamed at her father.

"If I get out of here you'll be in big trouble young lady!" Hiashi exclaimed

"Oh! I can assure you daddy dearest that you wont be getting out of there any time soon." Hinata said and walked away.

~Hospital~

"Hinata-sama!" A nurse yelled her name as soon as she entered the hospital.

"Hinata-sama come quick!" The nurse said and pulled HInata's arm.

They soon arrived at Naruto's room.

Hinata was expecting to see Naruto up and alive, but what she saw horrified her to no end.

The rest of the gang standing on the side of Naruto's bed that made them face the door.

The girls looked at Hinata as if saying "We're sorry."

"No!" Hinata trembled as she ran to Naruto's side that was not occupied by the gang.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed when she arrived at his side and griped his sheets.

There was Naruto lying like always but the instead of the continuous beeping of the machine next to his bed showing the beating of his heart was only a straight line and a long eeeeeeeeeeeee.

"No! Naruto-kun!" Hinata sobbed as she hugged Naruto like there was no tomorrow.

Her tears trailed down onto Naruto's chest and soaked the bandages that was covering the place where the surgery took place.

Beep beep beep beep

"HUH?" Hinata's eyes went wide as the machine started beeping again and the line was replaced by horizontal zigzags.

"H-Hinata?" A voice said as he opened his eyes to reveal cerulean blue orbs.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she hugged Naruto tighter.

"Welcome back idiot!" Sakura said.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke said wih a smirk.

"Hey guys. What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You mean you don't remember." Tenten asked

"No, I remember I met up with Hinata at the park and we made up then I heard a gunshot, I felt a pain in my chest, I was in an ambulance with Hinata then everything went black." Naruto explained.

"My father hired a hit man to kill you, he shot you near the heart and you were in a critical condition with minimal chances of surviving . The police already caught the hit man and arrested my father and I made sure that he wont be getting out anytime soon." Hinata exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Let's have a celebration! Party at my house tomorrow night!" Ino yelled.

"Now let's give them a little alone time guys!" Sakura said ushering the gang out.

"I'm glad you're back Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"I'm glad we made up!" Naruto said with a toothy grin.

HInata leaned close to Naruto and Naruto closed the space between them.

The couple parted after five minutes to catch air.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"I love you too." Naruto said as he hugged Hinata.

…..

~5 years later~

A black-blue-ish haired girl sat in the white limousine with her new husband in the most amazing dress a bride could have. They were currently on their way to their wedding reception.

The weeks before this very day were pretty hectic.

Her platinum blonde friend, Yamanaka Ino, worked on the flowers with the help of her boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru.

Her brown haired friend, Tenten, worked on the decorations with her boyfriend who is also the cousin of the bride-to-be, Hyuga Neji.

Her pink haired friend, Haruno Sakura, worked on the reception and ceremony planning and the invitations together with the bride and groom.

And the others pretty much took care of everything else.

The girls and her little sister, Hanabi, helped her pick the dress while the boys picked the cake.

But it was worth it the decoration was beautiful, the ceremony has gone smoothly and the reception is about to start. She is in the most amazing dress and the flowers were fantastic.

But nothing could compare to the person sitting beside her.

This time no one was there to wreck their relationship.

No one to break them apart again.

And that was made sure and sealed with their vows.

Vows of love.

Vows of faithfulness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vows of eternal happiness.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. :) The song Hinata was supposed to be playing was If This Was A Movie by Taylor Swift. Ja Ne! Don't forget to review! I hope I can get those reviews back in no time!**


End file.
